Daily Missions
Daily missions ("dailies") are missions that are repeatable every day. The missions reset at 11:00 am GMT each day and can then be picked up again. They reward big amounts of money and in most cases also turn-in items, that can be traded in. They are usually played in a group, although many can be completed alone, too. Besieged Tortuga There are three level 50 dailies in Besieged Tortuga, a special port that is opened up by accepting the Dread Saints epic mission 'Big Trouble in Tortuga' from any Broadsheet Peddler. Havana There are two dailies in Havana. Havana Hijinx Type: Level 50 ship combat. Requires boarding. Rewards: 8,000 db, no experience points Turn-in: None Giver: Lieutenant Carello (on the dock) Prison Riot Type: Level 50 swordfighting Rewards: 8,000 db and turn-in item, no experience points [[Prisoner's Sermon|'Turn-in:']] Swordfighting clicky Pitorro Explosivo (1 day) and outfittings (5 days), swords (10 days) Giver: Lieutenant Carello (on the dock) Orleans There are six dailies in Orleans. Quest-givers are Durand, Hannah Dasquet, Hyacinthe Faveron and Edgar Crepin (they are all standing on the dock). To trade in any turn-in items you get from the missions you need to be at least level 45 and speak to Marcus Guigernon. Depending on how many and which items you have, you can trade them in for Smelling Salts, Heavy Round Shot or a crate of supplies containing 18,000 db, a few hundred Heavy Round Shot, 20 Bandages and 5 Smelling Salts. Gunboat Diplomacy Type: Level 45 group ship combat Rewards: 13,125 db, turn-in items as loot drop Hulk Smash Type: Level 45 group ship combat Rewards: 13,125 db, turn-in items as loot drop Island of Fire Type: Level 45 group ship combat Rewards: 13,125 db, turn-in items as loot drop Tuesday Type: Level 45 group ship combat Rewards: 13,125 db, turn-in items as loot drop Fracture Point Type: Level 50 group ship combat Rewards: 15,000 db, turn-in items as loot drops Unhappy Meals Type: Level 50 group ship combat and swordfighting Rewards: 15,000 db, turn-in items as loot drops Santiago The Guns of Del Morro Type: Level 50 group swordfighting Rewards: 15,000 db and turn-in item Turn-in: Swordfighting consumables (1 day), swords (10 days), pistol (10 days) Giver: Nelia Torrell (at the city wall) Tortuga Pit Fight Type: Level 51 solo swordfighting. Only available for level 50 players. Rewards: 8,000 db and turn-in item [[Pit Fighter's Medal|'Turn-in:']] Swordfighting consumables (1 day) and outfittings (5 days), swords (10 days) Giver: Seth "the Pit Boss" Roy (at the Fighting Pit in the Inferno district) Various Locations Baptism by Fire Port: Island Harbour for Brits, Iguana for Pirates, Trinidad for Spaniards San Marcos for French Type: Level 40 group ship combat and swordfighting Rewards: Money and turn-in items Turn-in: Swordfighting and general ship outfittings, clothing, title High Spirits Port: Port Royal for Brits, Pointe-à-Pitre for French, San Juan for Spanish, Tortuga for Pirates Type: Level 50 swordfighting Rewards: 8,000 db and turn-in item Turn-in: Swordfighting consumables (1 day) External Links * The Daily Missions Guide has additional walkthroughs for most of the missions. Category:General Guides